


Better Late

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-10
Updated: 2006-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: Porn. You need more? Um. Porn in Gibbs's basement.





	Better Late

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Written for rebecca, because some days just suck.  


* * *

Tony padded down the stairs into Gibbs's basement and found him, as expected, sanding the boat with an almost hypnotic concentration. Tony stopped about halfway down and leaned on the railing, watching for a moment. 

"You need something, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, not breaking his rhythm. 

Tony grinned and shook his head to himself. Only Gibbs. "You do realize you were supposed to show up at my place," he checked his watch, "almost two hours ago, right?" Gibbs suddenly stopped and checked the time himself. Cursing, he shot Tony an almost apologetic glance. Tony laughed and descended the rest of the way. "Don't worry about it, boss," he said easily. A wicked grin took over a moment later. "I should have known the boat would win out over sex." 

"You didn't say anything about sex when you asked me over," Gibbs said, setting the sander aside. He reached out, grabbed Tony's hand, and tugged him in close. 

"You hate my apartment," Tony said teasingly. He settled his arms around Gibbs's waist and leaned in to nibble lightly at his jawline. "Why else would you agree to come over?" 

Gibbs's hands slid down to cup Tony's ass. Grinning into Gibbs's throat, Tony obligingly rubbed his hips up against the older man. He could feel Gibbs's slowly awakening arousal rising and pressing against his own hard, ready cock. 

"You're quick off the mark tonight," Gibbs murmured. He raised one hand and turned Tony's head just enough to capture his lips in a slow, through kiss. Tony moaned into the touch and opened his mouth, inviting Gibbs's tongue inside so that he could suck on it. Gibbs's fingers tangled in his hair and closed into a fist, almost tight enough to hurt. Almost, but not quite. Tony tilted his head a little and let Gibbs deepen the kiss, his tongue tangling with Tony's for a moment, slick and sweet. 

One hand settled in the small of Tony's back and then Gibbs was turning him, moving him without ever letting go of the kiss. Tony let himself be guided and soon felt a hard, curved surface press between his shoulder blades. The boat. Gibbs had him up against the boat. Tony whimpered softly, his arms tightening around Gibbs, pressing the man's hard, lean body tighter against his own. 

Gibbs pulled back from the kiss and chuckled softly. "Have I found a fantasy, Tony?" he asked, using his hand in Tony's hair to pull his head back a little, exposing his throat. 

Tony swallowed heavily. "Maybe a little one," he said hoarsely. Gibbs bit at his throat; Tony made a startled, breathless sound and arched his body, his back pressing hard into the rib of the boat, his eager cock straining at his jeans. Too much cloth muffled the sensation of grinding against Gibbs. Tony whimpered. Gibbs palmed his ass and gave it a nice, heavy squeeze. Tony could feel Gibbs smile against his throat when he whimpered again. 

Giving his throat one last lick, Gibbs moved onto Tony's ear, pulling the lobe into his mouth and sucking hard. Panting, his eyes half closed with bliss, Tony reached between them to fumble at their pants, since Gibbs didn't seem the least bit interested in moving either of his hands. 

It was easy to free himself from his jeans--he hadn't bothered with underwear when he dressed to come over. Gibbs, on the other hand, he had to free from slacks and boxers and fuck, even one button was too much right now, but it was worth it to feel the thick weight of Gibbs's cock in his hand. 

Tony muttered a soft "Yeah" and slipped hands into Gibbs's pants to fill his palms with naked skin. Hot, smooth skin and just a little tug got him Gibbs's cock pressed up against his belly along Tony's and the slick, wet touch of pre-come on his abs. Tony moaned heavily, a little louder than he's meant to, but Gibbs sure didn't seem to mind--he let Tony's ear go and took his lips instead and ground their bodies together, hard and tight. His hand closed almost painfully on Tony's ass, kneading. 

"Boss," Tony gasped, breaking the kiss for a moment. 

"What?" Gibbs growled, nipping sharply at Tony's jaw. 

"Nothing," Tony said, choking out an almost hysterical laugh. "I just...fuck, that's good," he moaned, twisting his hips to rub them together closer. 

"Hold still," Gibbs muttered, tugging a little on the short strands of Tony's hair. Tony shuddered, leaning heavily against the boat and panted opened mouthed, trying to obey. "That's it," Gibbs said softly. Slowly, intently, he rubbed them together, never using his hands, just pressing their cocks between their bellies. 

Tony tried to hold back the small, choked sounds that welled up inside of him, but they slipped out anyway. He could feel the fine hairs on his own belly touching the sensitive skin of his cock. It was almost too much, but not quite. Not quite, and then Gibbs dipped his fingers into the crease of his ass and brushed, just _brushed_ , over his hole and suddenly Tony was gasping and coming, his breath stuttering uncontrollably. 

Gibbs kissed him once, hard, and then thrust against him so fast and rough that Tony had to sob at the stimulation of oversensitive skin. The hot splash of come against his skin was a welcome relief, the slickness easing the touch in the moments before they both relaxed and eased apart. 

"As good as you imagined?" Gibbs asked, releasing his grip on Tony's hair and petting the abused scalp gently. 

Tony laughed softly and leaned forward for a quick kiss. "Better," he assured his lover. "You always are." 

\--End--


End file.
